The Hunger Games Characters Meet Dr Phil
by KatnissEverdeen44
Summary: Katniss, Gale and Peeta appear on the Dr. Phil show for an interview after the Hunger Games.


**The Hunger Games Characters Meet Dr. Phil**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or Dr. Phil!**

(The doors open and Dr. Phil walks on stage. The crowd starts cheering.)

Dr. Phil – Hello everyone!

(The crowd starts cheering even louder as he takes his seat. Dr. Phil puts his hand up in a motion for them to stop.)

Dr. Phil – Today we have some special guests joining us. Please give a round of applause to Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark and Gale Hawthorne!

(The crowd goes wild. The three of them make their way through the doors and into their seats.)

Random audience member – We love you Katniss!

(Katniss blushes and looks around at the audience with a big smile. The four of them wait for the wild crowd to stop cheering.)

Dr. Phil – Well, you all seem to have a lot of fans.

(There's a little laughter in the audience.)

Dr. Phil – Welcome. It's an honour to have all of you here. I'm going to ask you questions about your experiences being in The Hunger Games. Let's start with you, Katniss. How did you feel when you heard Peeta's name being called to participate in The Hunger Games?

Katniss – Well, at that point I only thought of him as a bread boy, until we really got to know each other. I guess you could say that The Hunger Games brought us together.

Peeta – I agree. Falling in love with Katniss is the best thing that ever happened to me.

(The audience _awes_.)

Dr. Phil – That's very touching Peeta. You two seem like the perfect couple.

(Gale turns away with an angry face.)

Dr. Phil – Gale, it must have been so hard for you to watch your best friend risk her life in the games. How did you feel not being able to see her, except for on the T.V.?

(Gale turns to look at Dr. Phil.)

Gale – It's hard to think about what life my life would have been like if she didn't win. She's not only my best friend. She's my hunting partner and someone who will always be there for me. I can tell her anything. I always believed in her while she was in the games. I kept telling myself that she'd win...and she did. I'm so proud of her.

(The audience _awes_ once again.)

Dr. Phil – It seems like you have true feelings for Katniss. Is that true?

Gale – Well, when you've known a friend since you were just a little kid and trust them with all your life, you care about them a lot because you know they would do the same for you.

Dr. Phil – You have a very good point Gale. She is your cousin after all.

Gale – What?

(Gale looks confused.)

Dr. Phil – Katniss said that you were her cousin. Is that not true?

(Katniss looks at Gale with a shocked look on her face. She'd forgotten that she had announced on live T.V. that Gale was her cousin. Peeta glances back and forth from Katniss to Gale with a shocked look also.)

Gale – No. It's true. Sorry.

Dr. Phil – Don't be sorry Gale. You're probably just a little nervous, that's all.

Gale – Um, yeah. I guess.

Dr. Phil – Now, Katniss. What made you want to take your sister's place in The Hunger Games?

Katniss – Prim means the world to me. I could never let her go in there. She's so young and she would never kill anyone. If I didn't take her place, she would've died for sure. I would've regretted letting her go in there for the rest of my life. What scared me the most, would have been watching her suffer on T.V.

Dr. Phil – You're right, Katniss. I can't even imagine what it would've been like for you.

(The audience goes silent. Almost as if they understood her pain.)

Dr. Phil – Peeta, what were you and Katniss thinking when you both were about to eat the poisonous berries? If the games weren't stopped, you both could've died!

Peeta – Yes, we realized that. It was a risk that we were both willing to take. We would _never_ kill each other just to win! I can't kill such a great friend like Katniss just for fame and fortune.

Dr. Phil – I wouldn't either because I'm already rich and famous!

(Everyone starts laughing. When they stop, he continues.)

Dr. Phil – Why did you make an alliance with the Careers?

Peeta – It was all part of my strategy. We had a lot of strength and power on our side. When you have a big group of people, it's easier to look out for each other. I was protected for a while until the group started getting smaller. More of us were dying. Katniss had made her alliance with Rue by then, until she died too.

Dr. Phil – Katniss, what did Rue mean to you?

Katniss – Well, she reminded me of my sister Prim. I guess that's why I wanted an alliance with her. Plus, she saved me from the tracker jackers! She's a really smart kid. I just wish she didn't die.

Peeta – Rue was so young. It's not fair that she had to be in the games. I think that we all wish that someone would've taken her place just like Katniss did with Prim.

(Katniss sees someone move by the doors. She takes a quick glance. No one is there.)

Dr. Phil – Not everyone is as brave as Katniss though.

(She looks once again. This time, she is delighted to see Haymitch standing in the doorway with a big grin on his face. For once, he doesn't look drunk. Katniss smiles. Peeta notices her and looks, too. When he looks, Effie Trinket has now moved into the doorway beside Haymitch. She has a short, bright pink wig on. She is also smiling at Peeta.)

Katniss – Thanks Dr. Phil, but I'm not that brave.

Dr. Phil – Are you kidding me? Yes you are! Like you said, if you didn't take her place, she would've died. What do you think Gale?

Gale – Yeah, you're right. I definitely didn't have the guts to do what you did.

Gale and Katniss stared at each other and smiled.

Dr. Phil – Well, that's all for today folks! Tune in next time to see what other special guests we have! Now, let's give Katniss, Peeta and Gale a big round of applause!

(The audience cheers and screams their names.)

Random audience member – We love Peeta!

Random audience member – Gale's so cool!

Random audience member – Katniss is the best!

(Peeta, Gale and Katniss get out of their seats and walk towards the backstage door. Katniss turns around and blows a kiss to the audience before exiting off the stage. Haymitch and Effie are standing there, waiting to greet them.)

Haymitch – Nicely done Katniss. You're a natural. I'm very proud of you.

Katniss – Thanks, Haymitch.

Haymitch – You were humble, thoughtful and you looked great out there. Is that one of Cinna's creations?

(Haymitch looks at her dress. It is a black strapless dress that comes down to her knees. It has an orange belt to represent her image of "the girl on fire". To top it all off, it has her pin of the mockingjay hanging just above her chest.)

Katniss – Yes it is. I love it.

(Effie is talking to Peeta and Gale. She turns away for a second to look at Katniss and nods. Katniss mouths the words "thank you".)

Katniss – I'm so happy you came. I thought you would be at home drinking lots of beer.

Haymitch – Not this time, kid. Maybe next time though.

(They both laugh. Katniss looks at Gale. He winks at her. Katniss smiles at him. She feels great. She feels like nothing could possibly go wrong.)


End file.
